


Lust and Charcoal Dust

by nastyprince, princespikespiegel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Illustrations, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, and prompto is hot for him, noctis is a nude model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyprince/pseuds/nastyprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princespikespiegel/pseuds/princespikespiegel
Summary: Prompto is in his second year of art school, living with his roommate Luna who dropped out to stream on Twitch. Gentiana shows up a lot but he’s not sure why. On his first day back to class, Prompto is greeted by the royal jewels. Will he ever work up the nerve to take hold of them? Will the mysterious stranger in the back of the class ever admit to his fascinations? Will Gentiana ever say anything that makes sense?All this and more, comin’ your way right after these messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to our extremely self indulgent art school AU, this is 90% an excuse just to write Prompto with pink hair.  
> This chapter is fairly short, and mostly serves to set the stage but we hope you enjoy it anyways!

September 5th. First day of the fall semester. Prompto blinked the sleep from his eyes, his outstretched arm slapping blindly at his phone to silence the alarm. He rolled out of bed, dragging his lifeless body across the floor to his bathroom. Prompto was greeted with the remnants of last night’s impulse adventure as he peeked in the mirror to see his pink tipped hair. Not that he regretted it. It’s not like anyone would notice anyway, all the other art students were bound to look a bit stranger than him. It had been a somewhat impulsive move, deciding he needed a new look for second year the day before it started; something that said _I’m fun and down for whatever_ but also _I swear I have my shit together I promise I have self control_. Maybe a bit wordy, but the idea was there, he thought. He quickly went through his routine and shook off the last of his sleep before bounding out of the bathroom.

He made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of his roommate and longest friend, Luna. The two had attended both elementary and high school together, as well as a brief portion of first year, before Luna dropped out to become a full time streamer on Twitch, as school was, in her words: _for suckers_. Prompto could only describe Luna as…a bit of a fuckboy, but a lesbian…a lesbian fuckboy, was that a thing? Well if it was, Luna was it.

 

“Hey,” Luna greeted, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Heya,” Prompto replied, reaching across the counter to grab a box of cereal.

She stared at him intently, before ruffling his hair.

“H-hey! What are you doing?”

“Colour looks good on you.”

“Oh? You think so?” Prompto absentmindedly tugged at the dyed locks.

Luna hummed in agreement and moved to take her seat at the breakfast bar.

“What class do you have today?”Luna asked around her own mouthful of cereal.

“Mm… life drawing, so I can’t be late.”

“You excited to draw some butts then?”

“Geez Luna, I mean it’s probably a bit more refined than that...but yeah I guess,” Prompto dug into his breakfast.

“I think it’ll be good for ya, maybe you can get your eyes off your viewfinder for once,” She teased.

He groaned. “I mean I hope so, declaring a minor was kind of a pain.”

The two finished their breakfasts in a comfortable silence.

“Alright, I should get ready, stream starts in an hour,” Her bowl clattered into the sink.

“Good luck today!”

“You too! Make some bank!”

She waved, not looking back as she made her way to her room.

 

Prompto rinsed his bowl out and set it alongside Luna’s, making a mental note to clean up once he returned from class for the day. He grabbed his pre-packed bag, quickly double checking to make sure he had everything he needed for life drawing, and his camera, _just in case,_ and made his way outside. A familiar black haired woman nearly pummelled into him as he raced to put on his shoes.

 

“Hey Gentiana, morning.”

“Good morning, Prompto. Do well in your class today.”

“Thanks, uh good luck with…”

_What was it exactly that Gentiana does here?_

_He honestly had no clue._

He cleared his throat.

“Good luck with your stuff.”

_Nailed it._

And with that, he was off.

 

  …………………………………………………………………………………...

 Prompto peered into the classroom, double checking the room number before he made his way in to choose a seat. There were only a handful of people there at the moment, thank god, he couldn’t handle the mortification of being late the first day. Considering his options, he chose a drawing horse in roughly the middle of the room, perks of being early he supposed. He didn’t recognize any of the students in the room, not unlikely due to the fact this wasn’t his major, but nerve wracking nonetheless. He booted up _King’s Knight_ on his phone to pass the time, and hopefully ignore the awkward silence that hung in the air. Should he get to know some of his peers for the next semester? _Probably, yeah._ Was he going to? _Absolutely not._ He wasn’t opposed per se, just more… reluctant to give himself more distractions.

 A wave of murmurs flowed over the classroom as a black haired man entered, hoodie all the way up with the drawstrings pulled tight, and a dark pair of sunglasses. Prompto didn’t think much of it. The models were always a bit strange.

 A few minutes later, the rest of the class had shuffled in and two men stood quietly chatting in the back of the room. One Prompto recognized as a professor he had looked up while choosing his classes. The other he didn’t recognize. His hair was sitting straight up from his forehead like he had slept on his face, and he wore a grey suit with tiny pinstripes. He was pretty nice looking, and Prompto was diggin’ his glasses, but one had to wonder why such a formal man would be lingering in the back of the class.

 The instructor came up to the front and went through the usual, school policies, grading breakdowns, and all of the other stuff Prompto had heard a million times. As it was time to begin, the class was asked to put their phones in a crate at the back, as their model for the day had requested extra assurance that his privacy would be protected. I mean sure, whatever. Once the class got settled, Prompto worked on filing down a fresh piece of conté, listening to the model climb up on to the center stage. A few small gasps filled the room and he heard the model’s robe hit the floor.

 Now listen, it wasn’t the fact that there was suddenly some guy’s junk in front of his face, no, that wasn’t the shocking part. All things considered it was decidedly very unshocking in comparison to the fact that the owner of said junk happened to bear a striking resemblance to the crown prince of Lucis. Prompto squinted, there was no way this could _actually_ be him though, right?

 

 “Students, we have a very special model with us today,” Announced the instructor.

“I’d like you to welcome Prince Noctis into the studio today.”

_Holy shit._

So here he was, face to dick with the Prince of Lucis. He had never wanted to die more than in this moment.

 “Yo...the prince is hung…” came a murmur from the back of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos on the last chapter! <3
> 
> Updates will be a bit sporadic for the next while as I'm hesitant to set a definite update schedule until I've settled into the upcoming school semester. But this means you can probably expect a few more updates until close to mid January at least!

Somehow, Prompto survived until the halfway break. When the professor called time, he was out the door with his phone before the prince even had his robe on.

 

**Prompto (12:43 p.m.)** : Luna holy shit I’m like 97 percent sure our model is the prince

**Luna (12:45 p.m.):** lmao wut

**Luna (12:45 p.m.):** sounds fake

**Prompto (12:45 p.m.):** I s2g dude

**Luna (12:47 p.m.):** pics

**Prompto (12:47 p.m.):** I can’t his dick is OUT

**Luna (12:48 p.m.):** is it good at least

**Prompto (12:50 p.m.):** I mean,, yeah but that’s not the point

**Luna (12:52 p.m.):** lol u gotta show me ur drawings later

**Prompto (12:52 p.m.):** LUNA NO

**Luna (12:52 p.m.):** luna yes

**Prompto (12:53 p.m.):** Fuck gtg the break isn’t long

**Luna (12:55 p.m.):** dont die on me babe *kissing emoji*

 

Prompto pulled himself out of the fetal crouch he had fallen into and turned off his phone as he walked back into the class, only to spot the prince and his stern looking friend examining the class’s drawings. He hung out for a bit at the back, trying to look nonchalant as he played with his bracelets, but when the two stopped at his board, he couldn’t help but stare.

 

They stood there for a long time. Way too long. Too long for them to be thinking anything good. A sigh escaped him when Noctis walked away and slipped back into the side dressing room, and Prompto worked up all the nerve he had left to go back to his seat. The mysterious stranger stayed close-by, and Prompto settled back in.

 

“You’re very talented. I do believe you’re the only one in the class who dared to draw him fully.”

Prompto nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at the man standing a little too close behind him.

_Fully?_

Prompto quickly glanced around at the other students’ work. He was the only one who drew Noctis’ dick.

_Oh my god he was the only one who drew Noctis’ dick._

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

“Uuh...uh…”

“Are you... perfectly alright?”

“P-Prompto! Prompto Argentum, uh, _sir_.”

“Ah, well,” he adjusted his glasses as if he just now felt the awkwardness of the exchange.

“I look forward to seeing the rest of your studies today. Keep it up.”

 

By then, Prompto was completely drenched in sweat, and his newsprint started to drag on the side of his hand, crinkling his drawing. The prince exited his room and stepped back up onto the platform, signalling the start of the next half of the class. A hush fell over the room once again as he dropped his robe.

 

The second half of Prompto’s drawing class was filled with obscene poses directed by his professor. At one point, he almost blacked out as the prince put his back to him and folded his body at the waist, essentially stretching his buttcheeks apart and giving Prompto an unobscured view _inside_ of him. Now, Prompto has seen the pose before, as it’s a basic stretch for a lot of the nude models, but that day he was seated directly in line with… it. As a guy with internet access, it’s not like he _hadn’t_ seen the inside of some guy’s ass before, quite the contrary, but here’s the thing, when you’re sitting in class and the _actual_ prince’s anus is on display it’s a lot different, a lot fleshier and more uncalled for. And frankly, it was all just a bit too much, so he gave himself permission to just focus on portraiture for the rest of the class.

 

Unfortunately, Prince Noctis’ fairly unkempt hair did nothing to hide his piercing gaze as he stared at Prompto, and then Prompto had to actively avoid looking at his eyes. He ended up drawing an upside down nose for half an hour.

 

To be fair, it was a beautiful nose.

 

Mercifully, the class came to a close and Noctis hopped off his pedestal to redress. He was quick, and before Prompto could even finish rolling up his newsprint, the prince was being escorted out by the stern man. The man who, after shaking hands with the professor, turned and gave Prompto a slight wave before turning and disappearing into the hall.

 

 ____________________________________________________________________

 

Prompto all but collapsed when he made it back home. He was happy to find the couch empty as he flopped down.

 

“OKAY SHOW ME THE DRAWINGS.”

Luna bounded over the arm of the couch to harass him about his day, he supposed.

“Lunaaaa. Tell me today wasn’t real.”

“It sure was, buddy.”

 

Luna fished through his bag and pulled out his roll of newsprint, and before Prompto could respond, she’d got a face full of prince dick.

 

“You’re right, Prom, it’s very...cute!”

“LUNA.”

“Is that the right adjective? Do you call dicks cute?”

Prompto just groaned into the couch cushions.

“Oh, lighten up.”

 

She pulled a stray chip out of her cleavage and crawled over to sit against the bottom of the couch, bumping her shoulder into Prompto’s leg.

 

“Do you have another stream tonight?”

“Nope, I’m free till tomorrow. Actually, I think I’ll order some dinner. You want in?”

“Only always.”

 

About an hour later, the two were set up on the couch with a huge bag of greasy Mexican take-out . _Friends_ reruns were playing and Luna had Prompto’s foot held captive as she painted his toes baby blue. She demanded they have matching toenails at all times, and Prompto was not one to argue.

 

“So, I should probably admit something. I’ve met Noctis already.”

“What?!”

“I have his number actually, he sends me memes. Usually ones I started.”

“How do you know the prince?!”

“Oh, our parents drag us to their events sometimes. You know how it is.”

He had forgotten how high society Luna’s family was, though you would never be able to tell upon first meeting her.

“He usually stays curled up in the corner. Not really the kind of guy I’d imagine getting naked for a crowd. He runs some dumb fishing blog and never really has anything to talk about. He’s not bad though, just a bit awkward.”

“And now you know what his dick looks like.”

“Yep.”

“Oh, Luna! There was another guy there too. Tall, had glasses, same accent as you. Have you met him?”

“You know I don’t know everyone with my accent, right? Wow Prompto, how very hashtag _un-woke_ of you. But… yeah, I know him. That’s Ignis Scientia. He’s Noctis’s advisor. I’m actually surprised he came. Was there anyone else with him? Maybe a huge tattooed guy with two big scars on his face?”

“Uhm. No, just Ignis I think. Why?”

“That other guy is Gladiolus Amicitia. He’s the royal Shield. _His_ dad serves the King. It’s a big family tradition or something. Just think of him as like a lifelong bodyguard.”

“O-oh.”

“Did I freak you out? Sorry, man. Don’t worry too much. If you weren’t allowed to see him naked, he wouldn’t have been there.”

“I guess so…”

 

Luna finished up his last nail and shifted to work on her own.

 

“You need to relax, Prom! Go get laid or something, you’ll feel better.”

“No way, Luna, I’m saving myself for marriage.”

“Sure you are, dumbass. Remember in like ninth grade at that party? Seven minutes in heaven? Yeah I think that might disqualify you.”

“Oh my god I forgot about that.”

“How could you forget? You cried like the _whole_ night after that.”

“That’s cause right after I kissed you you said you didn’t like guys! I thought I was so bad it made you gay!”

“Oh my god, Prom.”

“Anyway, it’s all fine now. I won’t have to see him again. I’m sure it was just a one time thing.”

“You’re probably right. Like, no offence, but I would hope Noct has better things to do than get naked for a bunch of art students twice a week.”

“Mm...true.” He agreed.

“Now nacho me, bitch boy.”

Prompto shoved a nacho in Luna’s mouth, this was a more regular occurrence than one would hope for.

 

Luna and Prompto drifted into a night of quoting lines from their shows back at either other, before eventually passing out together on the couch.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Two days later, Prompto woke up with an unnerving sense of deja vu, getting up and running to his second drawing lab of the semester. He bounded into the class at top speed, almost knocking into someone, but swerving at the last second. He got his materials set up, and the professor stepped to the front of the class.

 

“Exciting news, class! The prince has been assigned to our class for the whole year! Please give him a hand today before we begin.”

 

The class erupted into cheers from the other students, probably ecstatic to have a chance to put royalty into their portfolio. Prompto, on the other hand, tensed up as the one and only prince of Lucis exited the model changing room and stepped onto the platform. Prompto glanced behind him and saw none other than the stern stranger, Ignis Scientia. It was going to be a long semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen inside so many strangers butts I wish that was a made up thing. Also, in this AU Luna isn't royalty but her family is just more so of noble class, while she's their little cheeto dust covered gremlin. I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally 10 years since I've written fic so I feel pretty rusty, bear with me while I get back into the swing of things :') Also, illustrations are by princespikespeigel, and we're aiming for each chapter to be illustrated hell yeah


End file.
